Finally
by anavihs
Summary: Rose and Scorp find it difficult to get time alone during Auror Training.


**This is a one-shot of Rose and Scorp during Auror Training!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Scorp took a deep breath, ready to jump out from behind the table he was currently using as a shield.

"This is bollocks," he muttered to himself as he aimed hexes over his shoulder, hitting a few of the wizards following him.

He dashed forward, diving behind a wall and pressing his back to it, listening to see if his pursuers followed. When he didn't hear any footsteps, he glanced around him. He noticed a flash of red hair down the corridor and he hurried along. He spotted Rose and relief flooded him. She was unhurt.

"Rose," he said and she spun around, facing him, wand-first.

"Scorp," she said, relief clear on her face.

She leaned up for a quick kiss, before pulling away and glancing beyond the wall.

"I have three more. You?" she asked, her hand sliding into his at once.

"Two."

She sent him a droll look before she tugged him forward, dodging a red blast and landing behind a large potted plant.

"If we get them from both ends-" he started and she nodded at once, going around the corner of the pot closest to her while he did the same, sending quick hexes forward.

He watched as two black-robed wizards fell, the other seeming to freeze in the middle, caught. Scorp allowed Rose to deal with him just as two more wizards rounded the corner her had come from. With a quick double-flick of his wand, they had fallen as well.

"Where's Al?" Rose asked, pulling Scorp down for a quick snog.

"He was still in the atrium when I saw him," Scorp said, before snogging her again.

"We should go for him," she murmured against his lips and he nodded, pulling away and dragging her with him.

* * *

"I died," Al said, pouting. "If you'd both gotten there earlier-"

"They were yours to deal with," Scorp said, rolling his eyes, pulling Rose onto his lap as they settled in to wait while the medi-wizard dealt with the other trainees.

"It's about teamwork!" Al said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't recall you saying it was about teamwork when you ran off with five of them on your heels, playing the hero," Rose said, her hands pushing back Scorp's hair from his forehead before she pressed a kiss to a bruise on his forehead.

"I wasn't playing the hero! If anything I was trying to avoid them! _They_ came after _me_."

"I told them to," Harry said, making his way over, grinning.

"_Dad_," Al whined, petulantly. "Isn't getting special treatment supposed to be _less_ hit wizards coming after you? Not _more_!"

"They're first year trainees, Al," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Not exactly Second Division Special Forces, are they?"

"I think Hu went after you," Rose said with a wink. "He was the really tall one."

"He's the one who got me!" Al said, shocked. "Why would he go after a family member?"

"That's his form of fun, I suppose," Rose said with a shrug. "If I saw you running in the other direction like a pansy, I'd chase after you too."

Al sent a glare her way, scoffing.

"Let me patch you lot up," Harry said, dealing with Rose and Scorp first before he got to Al.

Taking the time to hurry off to their desks, Scorp tugged her into a deserted office Faster than she thought possible, he had her against the wall, snogging the red out of her hair.

"Merlin," she said as he hitched her higher, wrapping her legs around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"We have an hour," he said, excitedly, aiming his wand towards the door, sending a quick Silencing Charm.

They couldn't shag, but they could definitely have a bit of time together.

"Scorp," Rose protested, but he crushed his lips against her own, snogging her senseless.

* * *

When they left the office a little while later, they were much more mussed and a lot less steady than they had been before.

"We need to do that more often," she said, stumbling slightly.

Scorp reached out to steady her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Where have you two been, then?" Al asked, annoyed, until he realized that Rose's hair was sticking up at angles. "Have you been _shagging_?" he hissed, reprovingly.

"No," Rose said, primly. "It's none of your business where we went."

"_Shagging_," Scorp said, smiling longingly.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, facing Al with her cheeks flaming.

* * *

"Come spend the weekend with me," Scorp said, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "I promise mum won't try to fit you in her wedding dress this time. I really don't even know what she was doing in the flat that night."

"It isn't that," Rose moaned, her head falling back under his ministrations. "My dad-"

He cut her off.

"Tell him you're staying at my parent's for dad's birthday. It _is_ on Saturday."

"It is?" Rose asked, breathily.

"Yeah. He's having a huge party. We don't have to go. We can stay in the flat. Al and Alice are taking this weekend to go to that muggle inn they were talking about, so the git won't be there to disturb us."

Severely tempted, Rose gasped as Scorp bit her neck. They were in the Auror locker-room, hidden in a corner they had discovered and used for snogging ever since they had started.

"I'll ask," she said lifting his head so she could kiss him.

* * *

"I can't believe dad said yes," Rose said, shaking her head.

"Me too," Scorp murmured against her jaw.

They were currently on Scorp's bed, having hurriedly stripped and rushed to it. They hadn't been able to do more than snog for _months_.

"Do you think Uncle Harry will call us out for training this weekend?"

"Don't jinx it," Scorp chuckled, his lips trailing down her neck to the base of her throat.

Rose's eyes were closing in pleasure.

"Finally," she said, tugging his lips down to her own.

"Scorp?" they heard outside his door and his head lifted from where he had been snogging Rose.

"Mum?" he asked softly, confused, his eyes flying to Rose's in horror.

"Clothes!" Rose hissed, moving from under him to rush around, tugging on clothes as she went.

Scorp took a moment to pause and admire her, before he realized that he was naked as well.

"Bugger," he muttered, dragging on his trousers.

Rose was in the middle of fixing her hair when his mother's knocking re-commenced.

"_Scorp_?" she called, in a sing-song voice.

"Hurry!" Rose whispered, anxiously as he fixed his hair and moved to the door.

When he opened it, it was to find his mother standing outside hiss door, grinning at him.

"I didn't know you'd gotten in, sweetheart! How could you not come and say hel-.. oh."

Her grin widened as she spotted Rose. Sending an exaggerated conspiratorial wink his way, she said,

"I see. Don't worry. I was young once too."

"_Mum_," Scorp whined, horrified.

"You know how you were born, Scorpius Hyperion!" she said, primly, before turning to Rose. "Hello, love."

"Hi," Rose said, shyly, pushing her hair behind her ears.

It was one thing for Scorp's mother to know they were shagging. It was another entirely for her to catch them doing it.

"Oh, it's _fine_, Rose! If you both weren't so eager to shag, _then_ I'd worry."

Rose's face went scarlet.

"I do want grandchildren, you know," she said, giving Scorp a pointed look, which he ignored.

"Merlin's pants, woman, you'll get them!" he muttered, moving next to Rose.

She edged away from him, but he grabbed her around the waist, possessively and turned back to his mother.

"Is there something you wanted, mum?" he asked, put out.

"There is. I expect you both to attend Draco's birthday party."

"_Mum_," Scorp said, eyes moving heavenward, "We don't get a break often-"

"And you should spend that time with you ailing parents," Astoria said, smiling, moving to adjust his lamp shade.

"You're both far from ailing," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't know, since you're never at home," Astoria said, smirking. "We could have been bed-ridden with spattergroit for all you care to owl."

"Mum, I come home every weekend," Scorp said, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"All the same," she said with a shrug. "We only see you the once."

"Mum, really, we just wanted to spend a nice weekend-"

"You can have a nice weekend and attend the party," Astoria said, frowning as she opened one of his drawers and immediately starting to sort and colour-coding. "It'll mean so much to your father."

"He said we didn't have to come. That _he_ barely wants to go."

"He doesn't know what he's saying," Astoria said, still sorting. "The spattergroit makes things a bit confusing for him."

"He doesn't have spattergroit," Scorp said, dryly.

"You won't know unless you come to the party," Astoria turned to say, grinning. "So will Al and Alice be joining you? Such a lovely couple. Their wedding will be lovely," she added, pointedly, turning to glare at Scorp, before turning with an excited smile to Rose.

"So I've been looking at some lovely dresses dear, since you didn't seem to like mine and-"

"Alright," Scorp said, moving to lead his mother out of the flat. "That's quite enough."

"But the dress!" Astoria said, shocked.

"We're not getting married yet, mum. Go back home and bother dad."

"My only son doesn't love me!" Astorai wailed, her hands moving to cover her face, sobbing exaggeratedly.

"Fine," Scorp sighed after a moment, "We'll come."

"Good," Astoria said, dropping all pretence and smiling up at him. "We expect you at four."

"It doesn't start until six!" he said, eyes wide.

"And we'll expect you," Astoria said, sternly. "At _four_."

With a sigh, he leaned down to allow his mother to kiss his cheek, sending a wave Rose's way before she left.

"We should get ready," Rose said, sadly and he groaned, letting his head fall against the wall.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Scorp said, sipping on his champagne as he looked around at the other attendees. "They're all older than dirt."

"Just think of it as two more hours before we can go back to your flat," Rose said, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"That's what's keeping me awake right now," Scorp said, grinning, his eyes trained on his mother who was chatting happily with his bored-looking father.

He was immediately distracted when he felt Rose's head settle on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked, quietly.

"We haven't exactly been getting me much chance to rest," she said, referring to their hectic training schedule along with the time they had to spend studying for the written parts of training.

"We could just sleep tonight," he said with a shrug, but inside, he was panicking.

"Merlin no," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He chuckled, pulling her closer and looked up to see his mother smiling at him.

"Bugger, she's coming this way," he said, glancing around for an exit, but his mother had already walked over, Draco in tow.

"Are you two having a good time?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes," Scorp said, rolling his eyes. "Spiffing."

"Lovely party," Draco put in, rolling his eyes. "If the old-age doesn't kill me, the boredom surely will."

"Ungrateful," Astoria said, glaring at her husband before turning to smile at Rose.

"I was talking to my florist, love, and-"

"Still not getting married, mum," Scorp said, turning amused eyes on his father who just quirked a brow at him.

"But when you _are_ getting married, don't you want to consider-"

"We'll consider it then," Rose said, consolingly. "We're just not ready yet."

"Alright," Astoria said, sadly, "I understand."

"How is training?" Draco said to Scorp, obviously trying to get off the topic of weddings.

"Great. Took down a few Hit Wizards this week," Scorp replied, grinning.

"Hit Wizards?" Draco asked Rose with a small smile.

"First Year Trainees," she said with a shrug. "It was four or more to each of us."

"Nicely done," Draco said, smirking. "And Albus?"

"Fell in battle," Scorp said with a grin. "You should have seen it."

Draco let out a little laugh before he said,

"My imagination will have to do, I suppose."

"Oh, Draco, look!" Astoria said, happily, "Vincent is here! I'll just go-"

"I'll go as well," Draco said, straightening. "I don't like how he looks at her," he added in an undertone for Scorp to hear.

Scorp nodded, understanding. His mother was hopelessly oblivious to all the glances she attracted.

"Your poor mum," Rose said as Draco made his way over to Vincent, keeping his wife possessively held at his side.

"She doesn't know what's good for her," Scorp said with a shrug.

Rose rolled her eyes, muttering about impossible men when Scorp glanced at the gold watch she had gotten for him for Chirstmas in their Sixth Year.

"One more hour."

* * *

"Finally," he murmured against her lips, stumbling into the flat he shared with Al, pressing her against the wall, lifting her quickly.

As her legs settled around his waist, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He spun around to see Al waving at him.

"Bloody hell, you can't be serious," Scorp muttered as Rose scrambled away from him.

* * *

"So we decided to get back before the storm hit."

"Even if it had," Scorp said, annoyed, "You'd have been able to apparate from _inside _the inn."

"It's a muggle inn, Scorp," Al said, rolling his eyes, "Plus, the entire point of going for the weekend was to spend time together. It's hard to have a romantic evening if you're hearing thunder and lightening."

Scorp grunted, his fingers moving longingly over Rose's leg under the table.

"I know you haven't been able to see her at all," Rose said, sympathetically. "If you'd like, Scorp and I will get out of your hair for a while and you can have her over."

"No, she already went home. Her mum and dad were planning on going out for dinner."

"Join them," Scorp said, irritably.

"I think, since I can't have my romantic evening, I'll just ruin yours, thanks," Al said with a grin.

Scorp's eyes narrowed on Al, while Rose shook her head, getting up.

"I'll leave you two, then."

Scorp's eyes widened.

"No," he said, quietly, getting up as well, "Stay. We can kick Al out."

"Thanks, mate," Al said, rolling his eyes.

"That's fine," Rose replied, smirking. "I had a great time and I'm tired anyway."

Scorp sighed.

"At least just sleep here," he murmured, so Al couldn't hear.

Rose bit her lip, considering, before she nodded.

"Alright."

Scorp's eyes lit up.

* * *

"No," Rose said, pushing Scorp's face away from where it had trailed down to her chest. "We can't."

"Silencing Charm," Scorp said, simply.

"But I'll still know he's there," she whispered and Scorp sighed, going still with his lips on her skin.

"We're not shagging tonight, are we?" he asked with a sigh.

"No," Rose said, sympathetically.

"Alright," Scorp said, moving to lie next to her, pulling her close to him. "I'm going to hex Al in the morning."

Rose laughed, making him grin.

* * *

"G'morning," Scorp murmured against her throat as she woke up.

"Scorp," she whimpered, his hand already in her kickers. "No."

"Al's gone," he said, moving his hand and making her arch upwards.

"He is?" she asked, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah. I checked."

"Then get on with it! What are you waiting for?" she gasped, twisting on the sheets.

Scorp chuckled, huskily.

* * *

"About time," he sighed, happily, exhausted, hours later.

"I agree," she whispered, her eyes drooping.

"I love you ," he said, quietly, his face slightly red.

"I love you too," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

Scorp stared at the ceiling, grinning to himself. He really was the luckiest wizard in the world.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with questions, comments and feedback!**


End file.
